In recent years, an imaging device such as a camera is used to image an article and to specify the position of this article.
To specific the position of such an article, a configuration is disclosed to identify an article and a location of the article by previously attaching a marker for identification to the article and imaging this article with an imaging device provided with a specific function (refer to Patent Document 1).